THE ELDER WAND RETURNS
by Prashant Sharma
Summary: this story follows the adventure of harry potter and his son against a shadowy hooded figure to find the truth about deathly hallows. Who is going to win, Harry or his son?


He was running for his potion class. Heartbeat was fast like Hogwarts Express in its full speed and then he suddenly stopped. He started searching in his pockets. He sighed and spoke quietly so that his voice could be heard only by himself, "Thank God. It's here."

His eyes were staring at his hand holding a wand like he was holding a NIMBUS 2050, but it was really amazing to be looked at. As he was holding a half silver and half wooden wand, the first one he had ever seen in his whole life. Its lower half was silver and the upper one was wooden. There was no time to think about this so he headed towards his class. He reached at the doorstep where Professor Cameron was scolding his best friend. Gary Warne. There was stillness after a second when Professor's gaze shifted towards him who was standing like a statue.

"Albus Severus Potter. Being the son of a famous wizard doesn't grant you permission to come late." Professor shouted at him.

"I am sorry." Albus said in a stiff tone.

Professor grimaced, "you can come in."

After the class was over Albus walked out of the room. A blonde girl halted him, "Albus, What's the hurry for?"

"Isabelle. Mind your own business." Albus ignored her and trotted from there where Gary and Isabelle stood.

Albus was standing right in the front of headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall. He stepped into and saw her resting in her chair. She stood up and asked, "Mr. Potter, what's the matter?"

Albus took two steps forward, "Professor, I want to see my father. I want to go home right now."

She looked puzzled, "But, why?"

"I don't know but I am just getting a feeling like this." He said. Terror fled inside him.

"Permission granted." Soon as these words came out of her mouth his face turned bright.

"That's what you wanted to hear." She added. "There are some rules and you can't break them."

He argued but Professor didn't listen to him. He ran from there disrespecting her.

…..

Albus was sitting in the great hall beside his friend Gary and Isabelle next to Gary. Albus' eyes could see two more of his friends sitting in front of him that were Jack and Marcy. In between them a big table flooded with delicious feast. Albus exploded like he was waiting for this moment, "I want to go and meet my father. What's the matter with that crazy old lady?"

Marcy said politely, "You were not like this. I mean what has happened to you."

"Meeting your parents is not a sign of lunacy?" he frowned.

"I was just saying…" Marcy was going to finish when Albus came in between and said, "You are absolutely right and I don't want to talk about this with people who just pretend to be my friends.

…..

12:00 a.m. struck in the clock and Albus woke up because there was something not right. Gary was standing in front of him and he looked like a big giant who was going to crush him.

"Albus, wake up." He shouted?

"Gary, what's the thing. Are we going to party?" Albus said with his eyes half open.

"Marcy is dead." Gary said.

Albus' gaze fixed at him for a moment, "It's not a good time to joke Gary. Sleep and let me sleep too."

Gary still told him the same thing and convinced him. He took him to the place where Macy laid on the ground silent. Hogwart's atmosphere changed abruptly. Everyone was ordered to go back to their rooms. Albus came back and asked Gary, "How did it happen actually?"

Gary said, "It happened with a girl. Alice Grodd, when she was going back to her room. Marcy came after her. She was tensed. She kept on speaking only one thing. **'** _ **Blood will pay for blood'**_ _._ Then she ran away from her and fell in the middle and never stood up."

Albus was shocked and cold flared in his body through his legs which were kissing the cold ground, "What was Alice doing there in the midnight? What is the meaning of this ridiculous line? **'** _ **Blood will pay for blood'?**_ "

Gary shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever is happening is very bad."

Albus remembered the story his father used to tell him about the mysterious chamber where had fought a deadliest creature and the circumstances are similar this time. Gary had already gone to his bed and Albus slept after an hour of his sleepless night. The next day was nothing special except the thing that Albus had a fight with Isabelle related to the same thing that he wanted to see his father.

Clock struck twelve and Gary woke up. He heard a voice which sounded similar. Then he quickly jumped off his bed and tried to wake Albus. He didn't seem to move, so Gary decided to go without him. He stepped outside the dormitory through an archway and he was now trying to trail her voice. Suddenly he saw her running towards him. She reached to him, held his collar. Gary could see her eyes red fluttering with wrath and fear at the same time. She spoke the same line. **'** _ **Blood will pay for blood'**_. After speaking it many times, she released him from her grip and ran away from him and died like Marcy. He reached over to her body and wept over her. She was like a best friend to him and there was nothing that he hid from her.

…..

Gary was sitting in front of headmaster and his eyes fixed at her. After a silence of 5 seconds Professor McGonagall said, "From the last two days things have been horrible and both the times you are the one who saw these incidents."

"Professor, you are blaming me?" He scowled.

"Don't get me wrong, I am doing this because I want you to tell me everything. Maybe that could help." Professor said to make him feel comfortable.

He looked puzzled and said, "I've already told you everything."

"Yes boy, calm down." Professor said. "I am only saying that if you could tell me anything related to these dreadful things."

Gary thought for a moment and felt like he was talking to a stupid person. _Why would I know that?_ He kept on thinking and then blurted, "First of all, don't get me wrong. But only those people died who had fought with Albus. This can be a coincident and I don't know what to say further."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "He is behaving totally different these days. He was never like this. Always a good student like Harry potter. Well mannered. But it'd be completely wrong to blame him. I believe him and one more thing that is the reason I called you instead of him. Don't be confused."

Gary was now feeling a bit better than before and said, "Yes, I trust him too. What if this Albus' thing is right? Then there'll be one more death tomorrow."

Professor said, "To avoid this you should keep his friends away from him and listen, don't you have a fight with him."

He chuckled, "We are fine." He left his chair behind and hauled himself to his room and slept away.

He woke up and only mission he was assigned to do was keep Albus away from everyone. Although Albus' expression was weird all day, but Gary's mission was accomplished. Gary was still afraid. But nothing happened. He was happy. He went to headmaster to give her the message. When he returned to his dormitory, he saw an empty bed.

Albus was not there.

He stood like someone had stolen his most precious thing because this was about his best friend. He reported this to headmaster. Almost whole Hogwarts searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found. A wave of terror fled in Hogwarts and the wave was affecting Gary to its greatest extent.

…..

Albus was walking towards a house and he was covered in black hooded jacket and his jacked looked like it was made up of smoke. He reached to a door and noticed a name plate showing 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter'. He entered in and knocked on the door. A gentleman opened the door. He was Harry Potter. Harry asked, "Son, what are you doing here? What about your school?"

He said with a wicked smile, "Dad, I am here to kill you." He took that half silver wand from his jacket's pocket and it was facing his father. He spelled, " _Avada kedavra."_ Harry was lucky enough to dodge from there in time to save himself from his killer son. Albus entered inside and his eyes were fixed at his father. Harry Potter stood up quickly and took out his wand and spelled, " _Alarte ascendare_." Albus was shot down towards the wall and he fell after being struck. Harry was feeling terrible at the moment, but that was the thing he was supposed to do at that time.

He took the wand from his son's hand and hauled his broom from his closet and flew towards Hogwarts. He reached there and told everything to Professor McGonagall and she also told him about the things happening in the school. After listening to his facts and inspecting the half silver wand, she said, "Harry, the half part is of elder wand. Maybe it is somehow connected to the three gifts of Death. Once I read that book of your friend, Hermione. After devoting my most of the time for that book, I found out that something was missing. So, I did a spell to reveal the other crucial part."

Harry Potter stood stunned after listening to her words. Professor said, "Let me show you something." She opened up her cupboard with the wave of her wand and a book came floating in the air and seated nicely on her hands. Harry was looking at the book and this was definitely Hermione's book. She opened up the book and on the last page some words were written.

' _Death was never kind on anyone. He gave those gifts to those three brothers only for a limited period of time. When the time period will be over he'll come back and take all his possessions. Beware, Holder of the gifts. If he'll not be able to find them, then holder will be punished.'_

Harry stood shocked there, "This means that death is going to come for me."

"It came." She said with an expression drowned in seriousness.

Harry looked puzzled, but then he realized, "You mean to say, my son. No it is not possible."

Professor found courage somewhere in her heart to speak further, "I know your son is like you, but those terrible incidents are somehow connected to him and now you've got this wand from him."

Harry didn't want to believe whatever is happening. He stood silent for few seconds and then walked here and there. His hands on his head brushing his hairs, "It's hard to believe but it is making sense. I am holder of death's presents and Albus came for me. I think that Albus was sent to kill me because of this death thing. He is being controlled and now it is clear that **'** _ **Blood will pay for blood'**_ is happening because my blood came for me. Death is not directly coming for me because each person is destined to die at a fixed time and that is the reason why he is using my son."

"You are genius, Harry Potter." She was pleased for a moment, and then it was serious again. "Maybe those children were also being killed by Albus under the influence of death. Although we didn't find any evidence, still there is something going on."

"Yes, but what can we do to stop this?" he asked.

She bit her lips and hesitated a bit, "I know this is not going to sound better. I think." She paused for a moment. "I think you should return those gifts to death."

"No. No, it's a good idea. I don't want those gifts, I am happy like a normal wizard. Now I should go back and return them, but I've two questions for you. First, where is the other half of the wand? Second, how I am going to fix it?" He asked.

"Listen boy." She said. He grinned, "Mmm hmmm."

Professor smiled a bit, "Okay. Listen, man." He chuckled. She continued, "You should take this part to other half and then it'll join on its own and about your another question, you can find the another part at the abode of wand. As you've the top and now you need the base, so I think that base is situated at home."

"You mean to say, in Professor Dumbledore's grave?" He asked curiously like he knew that he was right.

She said, "Grave is not its home. I am sure its home is there where its siblings are living."

"You are talking about my place?" He was now definitely sure that he was right.

She nodded saying yes, but Harry looked still curious, "So, why didn't it come back to me when Voldemort had it?"

"My son, it tried. But someone already possessed it and now that it was free so its base must be at your home. The upper part is in control of the want until it sticks together. You understand? Now go, Hurry." She tousled his hairs.

Harry departed from his school as soon as he could. He decided to go back from the top to enter into his home. He landed on his terrace and then slowly and swiftly crawled downstairs. He saw his son sitting on the couch holding the other part of the elder wand. It was complete too. This time its upper part was silver. Harry also took out his elder wand and he was about to do the spell. Albus realized it and jumped. He stood up facing his father. Both of them attacked each other. The difference harry realized was that previously he was fighting with Voldemort, but this time it was his son. He never wanted this to happen.

He started feeling feeble after some time. His son started dominating him and he was getting closer to his end. He couldn't do this anymore. His strength gave up. His hands quivering with fear.

Suddenly the door flung open and till the time Albus could have looked back he was swung backwards by a spell. _'Expelliarmus'._ Harry was relieved to see that it was his wife. Harry quickly grabbed the other half and touched both of them. Silvery part disintegrated and the wand was like before now.

A huge black hooded shadow came out of Albus' body and it was floating in air in front of Harry potter. Death hissed, "Hand them over."

Harry took out the other two from his closet and surrendered all of them to death. Death thanked him and disappeared from there. Albus woke up after an hour. He was alright and he went to Hogwarts after a day. He was found innocent there because he was not under his control.


End file.
